In orthopedic devices, and more particularly adjustable knee or elbow braces or supports, it is desirable that the brace can limit the range of motion of a lower limb relative to the upper limb both as to bending in flexion, and in extension of the lower limb relative to the upper limb. Various immobilization brace arrangements have been proposed, and these have included, such as for the knee, upper struts for extending along the thigh, and lower struts for extending along the lower leg or calf. These braces or supports are often arranged in a “double upright” configuration because they are provided both on the inside or medial side of the leg, and on the outer or lateral side of the leg. The medial and lateral struts are normally padded, and provided with straps to hold them in place by circumferential tension. Pivoting arrangements are provided for coupling the upper and lower struts, and stops are provided for limiting extension and flexion of the knee.
Common indications for immobilization of the knee include anterior-, posterior-, medial-, and lateral-collateral ligament repairs and injuries, meniscal repairs, tibial plateau fractures, patellar tendon repairs, osteochondral repairs, condylar fractures, and sprains or strains of the knee. Common indications for immobilization of the elbow include fracture stabilization of the elbow, distal humerus, proximal radius or ulna, muscle, tendon and ligament repairs, reconstructions or injuries, range of motion control of the elbow post injury, and elbow hypertension.
Many prior art immobilization braces have shortcomings because they tend to be unduly bulky, have complicated adjustment mechanisms, cause undue discomfort to the limbs, or are not ergonomically configured. These prior art braces also may not hold proper or desired configuration during use, and can often inadvertently adjust to a position or configuration not desired or intended.
Donning and doffing of prior art braces can be a laborious and tedious procedure, particularly in the instance of an elbow brace whereby the user has only one good arm to don and doff the brace. Prior art braces may require extensive tightening and positioning of various components during donning of the brace, which can necessitate similar work during doffing of the brace. The difficulties in donning and doffing may lead to improper positioning and securing of prior art braces.
Other difficulties arise in properly fitting an orthopedic brace in a consistent manner, particularly when the orthopedic brace must be consistently donned and doffed by the user. Frequent adjustments made to straps and other components of the brace can make it difficult for a user to adjust the brace to a fit properly snug while not being overly tight. It may be difficult for a user or a clinician tasked with fitting a brace to gauge the required amount that a strap should be tightened. Even if a strap has been set to a desired length/tightness, the act of setting the strap may make later donning and doffing more difficult, as it can become challenging to buckle or clip a strap having no slack.
Many prior art orthopedic braces have drawbacks that limit the durability and/or comfort of the braces. Typically, an orthopedic brace includes padding intended to cushion the portions of the body to which the brace is worn. However, such padding is often attached using hook and loop fasteners, and is often built or positioned in a manner that leads to detachment of the padding from the brace or migration of the padding from the intended position on the brace, requiring frequent replacement or repositioning of the padding, and limiting the overall comfort of the brace. The amount of hook and loop fastener components included in such braces often leads to the inadvertent sticking or tangling of straps, and can make organizing the straps and other components of the brace more difficult during donning, doffing, or storage of the brace.
There is need for an orthopedic brace that can be comfortably fit to a user while providing easy adjustment and intuitive flexion and extension settings and other settings, with reduced or eliminated inadvertent adjustment of such settings. There is need for an orthopedic brace that provides easy donning and doffing while enabling a consistently appropriate, comfortable and snug fit. There is need for an orthopedic brace that provides benefits without being overly bulky or uncomfortable to a user, and that provides effective padding while maintaining durability and ease of use.